


The nature of rules

by Servena



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta stirbt in den 74. Hungerspielen. Jetzt muss Katniss es allein schaffen - oder doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nature of rules

Vorsichtig stieg sie über einen trockenen Ast, während ihre Augen zwischen den Bäumen nach verräterischen Bewegungen suchte. Den Bogen hielt sie schussbereit in den Händen. Sie hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, in diesem Teil des Waldes auf Wild zu stoßen, aber wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie vielleicht ein Kaninchen erwischen. Notfalls würde es auch eine Eidechse tun, auch wenn sie einen merkwürdigen Nachgeschmack hatten. Sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ihnen keine Zeit blieb, Fallen aufzustellen und darauf zu warten, dass sie damit Erfolg hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Stein auf dem Waldboden. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob ihn auf, wog sein Gewicht in ihrer Hand. Sie musste an Gale denken, und an ihre Jagdtouren außerhalb des Distrikts. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, er wäre hier – aber nein, das konnte sie niemandem wünschen, schon gar nicht ihm. Es war besser, dass er zuhause war. Hoffentlich hatte er ein Auge auf Prim.

 _Ich komme zurück_ , schwor sie sich. _Und ich werde Peeta mitbringen._

Sie holte aus und warf den Stein in die hohen Sträucher, dann riss sie den Bogen hoch. Doch kein Vogel wurde aufgescheucht, der Himmel blieb leer.

Enttäuscht ließ sie den Bogen sinken. Hoffentlich sah Gale in diesem Moment nicht zu.

Ob er wohl überhaupt zusah?

_Stell dir vor, das Hungerspiel beginnt und keiner sieht zu..._

Im selben Moment donnerte die Kanone.

Sie fuhr herum. _Oh Gott._

„PEETA!“ Sie gab sich jetzt keine Mühe mehr, leise zu sein, so schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und sprang über aufragende Wurzeln. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie zurück zu dem Ort, an dem sie sich getrennt hatten. „PEETA! PEETA!“, schrie sie, die Stimme schrill vor Panik.

Keine Antwort.

Stolpernd brach sie aus dem Unterholz auf die kleine Lichtung, aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Jacke, die er abgelegt hatte, und auf der er die bereits gepflückten Beeren gesammelt hatte. Sie erkannte sie sofort. Nightlock.

_Oh Peeta, du dummer Junge!_

„PEETA! Wo bist du?!“ Sie rannte weiter, schlug einen Bogen um einen besonders dichten Teil des Waldes und schrie dabei immer wieder seinen Namen. Aber immer noch bekam sie keine Antwort. _Oh bitte. Bitte nicht,_ wiederholte sie flehend im Takt ihrer trommelnden Schritte auf dem Waldboden. „Peeta, die Beeren kann man nicht essen, du darfst nicht -“ 

Die restlichen Worte erstarben in ihrem Mund. Da, neben einem Busch mit Nightlock, lag Peetaa, die gesammelten Beeren noch in der Hand, und auf seinem Mund schimmerte der dunkelblaue Saft.

„NEIN!“ Sie ließ sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken und packte ihn bei den Schultern, aber im selben Moment wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Seine Hand war zwar immer noch warm, aber die braunen Augen sahen sie starr und vorwurfsvoll an. Ein Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle, das zu lautem Schluchzen anschwoll. „Nein...“ Sie ließ sich auf seinen Oberkörper sinken und schlang seine Arme um ihn, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie ihre ganze Wut und Trauer hinausschrie.

Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte sich geschworen, ihn zu retten, sie wollten gemeinsam nach Hause kommen, und jetzt war alles aus. Sie waren so weit gekommen, seine Verletzung war geheilt, gemeinsam hätten sie überleben können...gemeinsam hätten sie _gewinnen_ können. Das erste Jahr seit langem, in dem District 12 nicht nur einen Gewinner gehabt hätte, sondern keiner ihrer Tribute sterben musste. Sie hatten ihr diese Chance gegeben, doch sie hatte versagt.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, während sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und bitterlich weinte. Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Sie und Gale waren oft im Wald und wussten genau, was dort essbar war und was nicht. Wie hatte sie vergessen können, dass Peeta diese Erfahrungen nicht besaß? Sie hätte mit ihm kommen sollen, sie hätten sich gar nicht erst trennen dürfen...Aber jetzt war alles zu spät.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr der ganze District zusah, auch Peetas Familie, wurde ihr übel. Wie konnte sie je wieder einem von ihnen in die Augen sehen? Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie gar nicht zurückkehrte. Sie würde einfach hier liegen bleiben und warten, dass sie jemand fand. Oder besser, sie würde zum Füllhorn gehen und sich von Cato töten lassen.

Aber schon regte sich Widerwillen in ihr bei diesen Gedanken. Konnte sie einfach so aufgeben? Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nur einen Sieger geben konnte. Die Regeländerung war erst später verkündet worden und hatte ihr neuen Mut gewesen. Aber sie wollte von Anfang an gewinnen. Für Prim.

Beinahe meinte sie den flehenden Blick ihrer Schwester auf sich zu spüren. _Bitte steh auf._

Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Hand griff an die goldene Brosche, die an ihr Hemd geheftet war, und fuhr über das kühle Metall. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die Brosche vor der Ernte ihrer Schwester geschenkt und hinterher als Glücksbringer von ihr zurückbekommen hatte. Sie hatte es ihr versprochen. Wer sollte für sie sorgen, wenn sie nicht zurückkehrte? Auf ihre Mutter war ja bekanntlich kein Verlass.

Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Dann beugte sie sich zu dem leblosen Körper hinunter. Sie strich ihm die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss diese braunen Augen. „Peeta, es tut mir so Leid“, wisperte sie. Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann stand sie hastig auf, als sie erneut ein Heulanfall zu überwältigen drohte.

Zwischen den Bäumen wuchsen keine Blumen, also faltete sie nur die Hände auf seiner Brust. Sie musste an Rue denken und erneut schluchzte sie auf. Dann presste sie die drei Finger ihrer linken Hand auf ihren Mund und streckte sie in die Luft. Sie wusste, Meilen entfernt von hier gaben die Menschen in Distrikt 12 den selben Gruß. Dank. Bewunderung. Abschied.

Dann drehte sie sich um und sah nicht mehr zurück.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig berruhigt hatte, bewegte sie sich noch vorsichtiger und leiser durch den Wald als üblich. Womöglich hatte einer der anderen sie gehört und hielt sie nach Peetas Tod für leichtere Beute. Cato verließ die Umgebung des Füllhorns zwar nur selten, aber Thresh hatte klargemacht, dass er sie bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen nicht verschonen würde.

Sie hielt den Bogen schussbereit, aber weder Mensch noch Tier ließ sich blicken. Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer, sich zusammenzureißen, hin und wieder bebte ihre Unterlippe verräterisch. Sie musste an seine Worte denken. _Wenn ich sterbe, möchte ich immer noch ich selbst sein._ „Das warst du, Peeta“, sagte sie leise.

Dann fiel ihr plötzlich Peetas Jacke ein, die er auf der Lichtung abgelegt hatte. Instinktiv hatte sie diese Richtung eingeschlagen, und jetzt beschloss sie, die Jacke mitzunehmen und anstelle ihrer eigenen zu tragen.

Sie bog vorsichtig einen Ast beiseite und blieb plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen. Auf der Lichtung hockte das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, das sie Fuchsgesicht nannte, und beugte sich soeben über die Beeren, die Peeta gesammelt hatte. Sie führte gerade eine Hand zu ihrem Mund.

„NEIN!“ Katniss stürzte aus dem Unterholz hervor. Fuchsgesicht fuhr herum und ließ die Beeren fallen, als sie nach dem Messer an ihrem Gürtel griff. Doch bevor sie die Waffe ziehen konnte, hatte Katniss sie gepackt und schlug ihr auf den Rücken. „Spuck das aus!“, brüllte sie.

Das Mädchen krümmte sich unter den Schlägen und spuckte hustend einige dunkelblauen Beeren auf den Boden.

„Hast du welche verschluckt?!“, fragte Katniss panisch, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte die andere den Kopf. Dann richtete sie sich auf. „Was soll das?!“ Sie starrte Katniss misstrauisch an und ihre Hand lag immer noch auf dem Griff ihres Messers.

„Die Beeren sind giftig, die kann man nicht essen“, keuchte Katniss. „Die bringen dich um.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Rothaarigen blieb wachsam, aber dann nickte sie und spuckte ins Gras. „Die schmeckten auch bitter.“ Und nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte sie hinzu: „Danke.“

„...Schon okay“, erwiderte Katniss. Sie ging um Fuchsgesicht herum und hob Peetas Jacke auf, wobei sie die Beeren abschüttelte. Sie streifte ihre eigene Jacke ab und zog sich die andere über. Sie war etwas zu groß, aber wenn sie die Ärmel umschlug, ging es.

Als sie aufsah, stand Fuchsgesicht immer noch da und sah sie an. „Vorhin, war das dein Freund?“

„Ja“, sagte Katniss.

„Dann sind wir jetzt also nur noch vier“, stellte sie fest.

„Und weil wir alle aus verschiedenen Distrikten sind, kann nur einer gewinnen.“

Fuchsgesicht zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es konnte immer nur einer gewinnen. Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten ein Paar siegen lassen? Wenn ihr am Ende übrig geblieben wäret, hätten sie euch gegeneinander antreten lassen. Das tragische Liebespaar, das mögen die Zuschauer.“

Katniss war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lachte bitter. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Es gab keine Abenddämmerung, sondern der Himmel wurde einfach schlagartig schwarz, als hätte jemand das Licht ausgeknipst.

„Was soll das?“ Fuchsgesichts Stimme klang angespannt.

„Das ist das Finale“, sagte Katniss leise.

In der Dunkelheit strahlte Peetas Bild am Himmel auf. Distrikt 12. Jetzt wussten auch die anderen, dass sie noch lebte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sie suchen würden.

Sie wandte sich in Richtung Wald. „Komm“, forderte sie die andere auf. Fuchsgesicht zögerte. „Wenn ich Cato oder Thresh begegnen muss, bin ich lieber zu zweit“, fügte Katniss hinzu.

Das schien das Mädchen zu überzeugen, und sie folgte ihr.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, möglichst leise und alle Sinne angespannt. Hin und wieder knackte in trockener Ast unter ihren Füßen oder der Wind rauschte in den Blättern über ihren Köpfen, doch die meiste Zeit war es totenstill. Katniss konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das etwas ganz in der Nähe in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauerte.

„In der Nähe des Flusses ist eine Höhle, die hat bis jetzt keiner von den anderen gefunden“, sagte Katniss leise. „Dort können wir uns verstecken. Vielleicht erledigen Cato und Thresh sich ja gegenseitig.“

„Okay“, wisperte Fuchsgesicht. Keiner von ihnen sprach aus, was das bedeutete: Dass sie dann gegeneinander kämpfen mussten.

Katniss war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie der anderen vertrauen konnte, bis es soweit war. Nicht umsonst hatte Fuchsgesicht so lange überlebt, sie war listig und klug. Aber andererseits hatte sie bis jetzt noch niemanden getötet, sondern sich von den Kämpfen ferngehalten. Katniss erinnerte sich, wie sie während des Blutbades ineinander gelaufen waren, und an den Ausdruck von Panik in Fuchsgesichts Augen, der ihre eigene widerspiegelte.

Sie würde es darauf ankommen lassen. Es war besser, als allein zu sein.

Bald kamen sie an eine Böschung, die hinunter zum Fluss führte. In der Dunkelheit konnte man kaum etwas erkennen. „Gib mir deine Hand“, sagte Katniss, und fühlte bald darauf Fuchsgesichts schlanke Finger an ihren eigenen. „Wir müssen uns an den Bäumen festhalten und aufpassen, wo wir hintreten.“

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie klammerte sich an einer schmalen Birke fest, während ihre Füße nach sicherem Halt suchten, doch plötzlich rutschte der Boden unter ihrem Fuß weg und als sie stürzte, riss sie Fuchsgesicht mit sich. Sie rollten den Abhang herunter, der Griff ihrer Hände löste sich, als sie immer wieder auf dem Waldboden aufschlugen und schließlich unten aufprallten.

Katniss stöhnte. Jeder Knochen im Körper schien ihr wehzutun. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich so schnell wie möglich aufzurappeln. Sie sah sich suchend um. „Fuchsgesicht?“, rief sie.

„Katniss?“, kam es von links. Man hörte das Rascheln von Laub und einen Moment später tauchte die Rothaarige aus der Dunkelheit auf. „Alles okay?“

Katniss fuhr sich über ihr Gesicht und stellte fest, dass eine Schramme auf ihrer Wange blutete, aber nichts dramatisches. „Ja. Bei dir?“

Fuchsgesicht nickte. Dann legte sie den Kopf schräg und fragte: „Fuchsgesicht?“

Katniss senkte etwas verlegen den Blick. „Ich weiß deinen Namen nicht. Da habe ich...tut mir Leid.“

„Ich bin Marissa. Aber ich denke, 'Fuchsgesicht' geht auch in Ordnung“, fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

Katniss grinste. „Okay.“ Dann wurde sie schlagartig wieder ernst. „Wir sollten weitergehen.“

Als sie sich umwandte, spürte sie, wie Fuchsgesicht wieder ihre Hand ergriff.

  
  


„Was war das?“, whisperte Fuchsgesicht einige Minuten später.

Katniss blieb stehen. „Ich weiß nicht.“

Sie lauschten in die Dukelheit hinein. Zwischen dem Rascheln der Blätter erklang etwas anderes, dumpfe Geräusche auf dem Waldboden. Schritte?

Plötzlich hörte man von Norden her einen markerschütternden Schrei und beide fuhren zusammen. Sie sahen in den Himmel hinauf, als das Bild von Thresh in der Dunkelheit erschien.

„Denkst du, das war Cato?“

Für einen Moment sagte Katniss gar nichts, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nichts. Rauf auf die Bäume“, entschied sie.

Hastig suchten sie ihre nähere Umgebung nach einem Baum ab, den sie gut erklimmen konnten. Plötzlich erklang hinter ihnen das Trappeln von Pfoten und ein Hecheln und Schnaufen.

„Schnell!“ Katniss packte einen niedrigen Ast und zog sich hoch. Als Fuchsgesicht schrie, sah sie auf und keuchte – aus der Dunkelheit stürzten unförmige Gestalten hervor, die sich als muskelbepackte Hunde mit breiten Schnauzen herausstellten. Die Tiere fletschten die Zähne und stürmten auf sie zu.

„Gib mir deine Hand!“, schrie Katniss. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Ast fest und versucht mit der anderen, Fuchsgesicht hochzuziehen. Diese kreischte, als einer der Hunde ihren Stiefel packte. Katniss zog das Messer aus Fuchsgesichts Gürtel und stach damit nach der Schnauze des Tieres. Dieses jaulte auf und ließ kurz von seiner Beute ab. Fuchsgesicht konnte sich auf den Baum heraufziehen, doch die massigen Hunde sprangen so hoch, dass sie beinahe den Ast erreichten.

„Wir müssen höher, schnell!“ Gemeinsam kletterten sie über kleinere Äste, die ihr Gewicht kaum zu tragen vermochten, bis sie schließlich einen kräftigeren erreichten. Auf diesem saßen sie und sahen auf die Bestien herunter, die sich um den Baum geschart hatten, drei an der Zahl.

„Kannst du sie mit deinem Bogen treffen?“, fragte Fuchsgesicht, doch Katniss schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu dunkel, ich will meine Pfeile nicht verschwenden.“

Sie wandte den Kopf, als sie ein Stöhnen neben sich hörte. Fuchsgesicht zog gerade vorsichtig den Stiefel von ihrem rechten Fuß, und darunter kam eine blutige Bisswunde zum Vorschein. Die Zähne des Hundes hatten sich durch das Leder hindurchgebohrt.

„Ow. Zeig mal her.“ Katniss rückte zu ihr herüber und besah sich den Fuß. Mit einem Tuch wischte sie vorsichtig das Blut ab. Die Fangzähne hatten sich tief in das Fleisch geschlagen und die ausgefransten Wundränder leuchteten rot im Gegensatz zu der hellen Haut. „Das sollte man besser ausspülen, sonst entzündet sich das.“ Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie von der Medizin, die sie für Peeta geholt hatte, alles aufgebraucht hatten. Peeta...Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Sie griff an die Seite ihres Rucksacks und zog ihre Wasserflasche hervor.

„Du solltest das Wasser nicht dafür verschwenden“, sagte Fuchsgesicht.

Katniss schraubte die Flasche auf. „Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, können wir die Hunde töten und am Fluss neues Wasser holen.“

„Du meinst, _falls_ die Sonne aufgeht. Sie könnten uns ewig hier im Dunkeln sitzen lassen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir sind nur noch zu dritt. Ich bin mir sicher, ein Finale durch Verdursten der übrigen Teilnehmer wäre ziemlich langweilig.“

Fuchsgesicht lachte freudlos. „Ja, du hast recht.“ Als Katniss das Wasser über die Wunde goss, verzog sie das Gesicht. Sie sah zu, wie Katniss die Verletzung reinigte, so gut es ging, und dann einen Fetzen Tuch um den Knöchel schlang und festband. „So müsste das gehen.“

Katniss nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche und reichte sie dann Fuchsgesicht, die ebenfalls trank. Dann tauchte die Rothaarige ihre Hand in etwas Wasser. „Zeig mal dein Gesicht her“, sagte sie sanft.

„Ist nur eine Schramme“, sagte sie. Trotzdem hielt sie still, als Fuchsgesicht mit ihren Fingern über ihre Wange fuhr und versuchte, den Schmutz aus der Wunde zu waschen. Ihre Gesichter waren so nahe beieinander, dass Katniss selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht Fuchsgesichts bernsteinfarbene Augen erkennen konnte, und den roten Schimmer ihrer Haare. Ihr Gesicht hatte wirklich etwas von einem Fuchs, schmal und scharf geschnitten, aber doch auf seine eigene Weise hübsch, dachte Katniss.

Die andere sah auf, und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick rührte sich keiner von beiden.

Dann sagte Katniss plötzlich: „Es ist so still – wo sind die Hunde?“

Sie sahen beide nach unten, aber in der Finsternis konnte man nur den Waldboden erkennen.

„Sie sind weg“, sagte Fuchsgesicht.

„Lass uns noch eine Weile oben bleiben, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht.“

In dem Moment hörten sie ein hektisches Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen und lautes Knurren. Katniss griff nach ihrem Bogen. Im selben Augenblick brach Cato zwischen den Bäumen hervor, seine Uniform verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, doch die blonden Haare waren gut zu erkennen. Die großen Hunde jagten hinter ihm her, einer von ihnen hatte eine blutige Wunde am Kopf und ihm fehlte ein Auge.

Bevor Katniss reagieren konnte, hatte Cato den untersten Ast gepackt und sich hochgezogen. Sie schoss einen Pfeil auf ihn ab, der sich in seine linke Schulter bohrte. Er schrie auf, doch es schien ihn kaum aufzuhalten. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog er ihn heraus und warf ihn weg. Um den Baum strichen die Hunde, knurrten und kratzten an dem Stamm.

„Such dir deinen eigenen Baum!“, schrie sie. „Sonst schieß ich dich ab!“

Er fletschte die Zähne und für einen Moment sah er genau so aus wie die Hunde, die unten auf ihn lauerten. „Oh nein, das endet hier! Ich bring euch um, und dann bin ich der Sieger!“

Der nächste Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel, als er sich hinter den Stamm duckte. Sie warf einen hastigen Blick über die Schultern zu Fuchsgesicht, die hatte ihr Messer gezückt und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Plötzlich traf sie etwas an der Schulter, sie fiel beinahe von dem Ast, auf dem sie hockte. Der Pfeil, den sie gezückt hatte, fiel nach unten, und bevor sie den nächsten aus ihrem Köcher ziehen konnte, schloss sich eine Hand um ihren Fuß.

Cato sah wahnsinnig aus, die Augen weit geöffnet und von einem irrsinnigen Funkeln erfüllt, den Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „Jetzt hab ich dich, 12!“

Katniss trat nach ihm, doch sein Griff war wie aus Stahl, sie konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Er zerrte an ihr, wollte sie nach unten schleudern zu den lauernden Hunden. Da blitzte etwas Metallisches auf, Cato schrie, als Fuchsgesicht ihm die Klinge tief in den Arm trieb. Seine Hand rutschte ab und es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als er auf dem Waldboden aufschlug, und dann das grässliche Geräusch der Bestien, die ihre Zähne in ihn hineinschlugen. Seine lauten Schreie erfüllten den ganzen Wald, und es hörte nicht auf. „Bitte!“, hörten sie ihn schreien. „Bitte!“

Mit dem ersten Pfeil traf sie einen der Hunde, der jaulend zur Seite taumelte. Der zweite durchschlug seine Brust und plötzlich war es still. So still.

Im Himmel flammte Catos Gesicht auf. District 2. Dann wurde es um sie herum langsam heller. Sie beide wandten den Blick hastig von dem grässlichen Anblick am Boden ab.

Sie starrten einander an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, beide den Ausdruck von namenlosem Entsetzen im Gesicht. Katniss hilt immer noch den Bogen und Fuchsgesicht umklammerte den Griff ihres Messers so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Nein.“ Katniss schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will das nicht tun.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Fuchsgesicht sagte eine Weile gar nichts. „Du weißt, dass ich gegen dich keine Chance habe.“

„Nein...“ Sie schluchzte beinahe. „Sag das nicht.“

Fuchsgesicht senkte den Blick. „Vielleicht...vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Aber du musst mir vertrauen.“

„Okay. Ich vertraue dir...“ Sie ließ demonstrativ den Bogen sinken.

„Als sie die Regeländerung bekannt gegeben haben, habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Was wäre für das Capitol noch schlimmer, als zwei Sieger zu haben?“

„Keinen Sieger zu haben“, flüsterte Katniss. Sie schwieg kurz. „Damit werden wir niemals durchkommen.“

„Regel Nummer 1. Gib Ihnen eine gute Show.“ Mit diesen Worten lehnte Fuchsgesicht sich vor, legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie. Zuerst war sie wie erstarrt. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, ungewohnt. Dann lehnte sie sich langsam vor, schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Katniss sah nach unten, wo die Hunde immer noch herumstrichen. „Ich könnte mir einen schöneren Tod vorstellen.“

„Ich hab vorhin die Beeren eingesteckt, bevor ich wusste, dass sie giftig waren.“ Sie hielt ihr eine handvoll Nightlock hin. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das ein schönerer Tod ist.“

Katniss lächelte schwach und ließ einige der Beeren in ihre eigenen Hände rollen. „Darauf, dass du recht hast.“

Sie hoben die Beeren zu den Lippen.

„HALT!“

Fuchsgesicht lächelte.

Erneut erklang die Stimme aus den verborgenen Lautsprechern: „Hiermit verkünden wir die Sieger der diesjährigen Hungerspiele: Katniss Everdeen und Marissa Fennek!“

Katniss griff nach Fuchsgesichts Hand und gemeinsam rissen sie die Hände in die Luft.

 


End file.
